johnnycoopercinematicuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Paul N. Jones the Alien
Paul "Nig Nog" Jones '''is a Main Character in The Johnny Cooper Series who is known for being the roommate of Johnny Cooper and the son of TJ and N. Trance. He can be perverted occasionally '''Biography Jones was created when N. Trance raped TJ in the back of a Wendy's. N. Trance was able to grab on to TJ with his clock hand that paralyzed him. An hour later, TJ woke up in the streets bare naked and with a big belly. Trance had put a seed on him to replicate the Trance family. TJ quickly went to the hospital to abort the baby and so he did. However the doctor being Clancy Brown, was drunk and wrongly did the operation, he put the what seemed to be a dead alien corpse in the trash. However Panda Jeans found the alien in there and ate him with mayonnaise on top. He later digested the body and pooped it out. He then spent his early days on the sewers where he later found a neighborhood to stay in. However the neighborhood turned out to be the hood and the people there teached the Alien how to speak like a gansta and even gave him a name, "Nig Nog Jones". Before reaching his teenage years, some Pink Penises in a spaceship came and killed every single person in the hood and captured Jones. The pink penises where ancestors of N. Trance and went looking for Jones to repopulate their blood. Jones then spent his teenage years being infamous in his planet, being in the military but is the jerkoff junkie of the group. He was constantly smoking a blunt with Spyro the Dragon and Snoop Dogg. General Ross had enough of his bullshit and decided to order an execution for Jones. However upon Jones hearing this, he turned the other cheek and left the planet with a space pod. However not only did he leave, he activated a nuke that withstand the whole planet, which ended up killing Jones' race, making him the last of his kind. Then when May 2017 hit, he crashed into earth where he was lost. He then found Johnny Cooper and Panda Jeans getting into a fight with Shrek. Jones upon seeing this, grabbed the ogre and threw him to africa. He then befriended Cooper and Jeans and became close friends. He then stayed with Cooper as a roommate since he is new to the planet. He mostly pranks Cooper whenever he gets back from work or usually is fornicating in bed with dogs. In multiple streams, Jones is heard in the background saying "I'm a blow this motherfucking planet you fuckas!!!". In April, he was reunited with his father, TJ on stream. However Johnny Cooper is planning to assinate him after giving him a stare that sended shivers down his spine, you can say his body was aching all the time. He had to call mama and tell her that life had just begun and now he had to thrown it all away! Trivia * Jones has the most killcounts in The Johnny Cooper Series thus far, killing far over 1 Billion Citizens in his planet * Jones is the only Main Character to be an Alien * Jones is voiced by Seth Rogen Category:Characters